


Pet

by Multifiiction



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Michael Langdon - Fandom, Michael Langdon x Reader x Xavier Plympton, X reader - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Michael Langdon x Reader x Xavier Plympton - Freeform, Multi, Smut, petting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: When Michal realized just how busy he will be when achieving his destiny and bringing the Apocalypse and to create a new world after, he decided you needed something or someone to keep you company.
Relationships: Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & Xavier Plympton & Reader, Michael Langdon & Xavier Plympton & You, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon x Reader x Xavier Plympton - Relationship, Michael Langdon/Original Character(s), Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/Xavier Plympton/Reader, Michael Langdon/You, Xavier Plympton & Reader, Xavier Plympton & You, Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/You
Kudos: 22





	1. Part 1

You and Michael got married at a young age. You always knew that your husband was destined for something big. So, when you learned that he was the Antichrist, you got more supportive and excited.  
You were there for him all the time, and Michael really appreciated you for it. You two got married because you loved each other, many people couldn’t believe that such a sweet woman would fall in love with a man like Michael, but there you were. Hopelessly devoted to Michael.  
Due to the love Michael felt towards you, when he realized just how busy he will be to achieve the Apocalypse and to create a new world after, he decided you needed something or someone to keep you company. You thought of a pet, a dog or a cat, but Michael had other ideas.  
Since he knew just how fascinated you were with the ’80s, one day he took you back in time. With him powers, it was nothing for him.  
At first, you were confused, you couldn’t understand why did he bring you back in time, but as soon as you saw the camp you realized.  
“Since you are so fascinated with the stories of Camp Redwood, my Love. I decided that you can choose one of them.” he said and he took your hand into his. The camp looked exactly like in the pictures, you were amazed.  
“What do you mean by “chose one of them”?” you asked as you two walked further into the camp. You saw a group of people near to the lake.  
“Ghosts, my Love. And I’m giving one of them to you, as your pet.”  
“You know a dog or a cat would have been enough,” you said smiling at him.  
“Nonsense. You deserve the best,” he said looking at you then back at the people around the lake. A blonde girl killed two people.  
“So, they were the ones who killed all those people.”  
“Seems like it.”  
“What if they try and kill us?” you asked, worried. But as you looked at the mischievous smile appear on Michael’s handsome face, you got it. “Oh, right.”  
“Chose one.” he said and let go of your hand. It was crazy to think that he just let you walk towards ghosts to pick one as a pet, but that’s Michael to you.  
And you made your way to the group of people or should you say ghosts?  
“Hi.” you said and all of them looked at you. The blonde woman eyeing you up and down with her knife in hand.  
“What have we here? A chick in all black. Did you come here to die?” even with the knife placed onto your neck, you knew Michael would never let her hurt you.  
“No, I’m here to pick.”  
“Pick what Sweetcheeks?” asked a blonde guy. He really spiked your interest as you pushed the girl away from you and headed to stand in front of him.  
“I’m going to pick one of you to be mine forever. And I like you. What’s your name?” you asked. Although you had a pretty good idea since you knew so much about this place.  
“Xavier, let’s just kill her, she’s clearly a psychopath.” said the girl behind you but your eyes never left Xavier’s. He was truly handsome, not better than your husband of course.  
The woman raised her knife once again full intent in killing you but she was suddenly caught on fire and she burned.  
“She won’t be back this time.” you heard Michael say, your eyes never leaving Xavier.  
“I made my decision, Darling. I want him.” you said clearly referring to Xavier.  
“Very well.” said your husband and all the other ghosts were burned. Leaving only the three of you.  
Michael decided to explain the situation to the confused Xavier.  
“My Love has chosen you to be hers. Your task will be to keep her entertained while I’m gone. You’ll do as she says and you will be able to once again walk on the Earth without your soul being bound to here. You have to options. You can stay here, alone for the rest of time, or come with us. But please note that I’m only letting you choose because I don’t want my Queen to be sad, and a sad pet won’t do her well.”  
“Pet? What the fuck are you talking about? Who are you?”  
“Michael Langdon. This is my wife, Y/N Langdon. And I am the Antichrist.”  
“No thanks. I had enough of this Satan bullshit.”  
“You don’t have a choice. You see, I burned your friends with hellfire. Their souls are forever gone. You will come with us, and be My Wife’s pet.”  
Michael didn’t even let Xavier talk.  
***  
That is how Xavier became yours. The ghost became living once again after a ritual and Michael also made sure that he won’t run away.  
Michael bonded his life to yours, in case he tried to kill or hurt you and this also assured him that he would keep you safe when he is not with you. Xavier had no way to escape.  
And once he got used to the future, he became a rather good companion to you. You talked to Xavier, taught him many things and even explained about Michael and their mission. Xavier didn’t really like the fact that he would be so close to the two very people who will bring the apocalypse upon, but who was he to talk when he murdered so many people.  
Xavier was fascinated by your and Michael’s love, and he wasn’t afraid to ask.  
“So, how did you meet with the Antichrist?”  
“I used to be the apprentice to the Supreme, she taught me the ways of magic and how to be a good witch. Then came Michael. He threatened her position and she didn’t like that. I guess you can say our story is some form of a twisted Romeo and Juliette piece. I knew I wanted him the second I saw him.”  
“And you are just okay with all of this? With the killing with the ‘bringing the end of the world’ thing.”  
“Of course. I am his after all, and he is mine. And you are also mine.” you said putting your hand on his cheek.  
“I don’t really mind being yours you know. You are kind and beautiful, but I don’t like the fact that I’m also Michael’s.”  
“Nonsense. You are only mine. But I’m not yours because I’m only Michael’s. And you are not Michael’s because you are mine.” you basically heard his brain start to shut down as he tried to digest this information. He closed his eyes for a second and repeated your sentences in his head.  
“Okay, I think I got it.” he finally said.  
“Good. Let’s get something to eat.” you said kissing his forehead as you stood up from the couch.  
You liked how he didn’t even question the fact that you were a witch.  
As the months passed, and Xavier got more and more comfortable around you, he had a plan. He decided to have some fun and tease Michael. He knew he wouldn’t hurt him, because that would also hurt you, or so he thought. Xavier didn’t know that his life wasn’t bound to yours. Only yours was bound to his. Meaning if Xavier got hurt, you wouldn’t feel a thing.  
So, Xavier came up with the plan to not only tease but annoy the Antichrist, like he had anything to lose at this point.  
Xavier would take you away in the middle of conversations, would ask you to brush his hair, would ask you so he can brush your hair. Xavier would intentionally walk in on you having sex, but since neither you nor Michael cared if he was watching or not, that one failed miserably. Xavier found himself watching Michael fuck you more than he found himself watching TV. The two of you were really active. Xavier one time even offered to join you, but Michael immediately shut him down.  
“She’s mine.” is what he said.  
For the next few weeks, Michael will be gone, as you said your goodbyes in the hall. You were very sad for the next few days. Xavier tried everything to cheer you up.  
“I have talked with Michael regarding your sex-life.” you said one night during dinner. Xavier almost choked on his food. “I think you noticed just how protective he is, so I talked to him about it. Because you wanted to join us a few times now. And I reached an agreement with him.” Xavier couldn’t even breathe he was listening to you so intently. “He said that I can help you masturbate if you want me to. But he also set some rules. He said that even if you want me to do that for you, you cannot cum on me, since he sees that as a way of you claiming me. Then, you can also help me masturbate, but you cannot penetrate me, not even mouth. You can kiss me during petting, but that’s that.”  
Xavier probably should have argued, but he was so frustrated sexually, that even the mention of getting you naked was enough for him. So of course, he agreed, Xavier saw this as a win. Since a few months ago he wasn’t even allowed to touch you, and now he could do such things? Of course, he was in.  
Xavier was a very handsome man, he could eat you out like a dream, he also had an impressive penis, but your husband was better. Whenever you were with Xavier, not only sexually but just spending time you often found yourself comparing Xavier to Michael. It was obvious who your heart truly belonged to.  
One night you were sleeping as Xavier was standing by your bed, watching you as you hugged Michael’s pillow to yourself. Xavier felt like he was in love. You were so nice and caring with him, no one ever treated him like this, but it also broke his heart that you weren’t his, you were Michael’s and the golden band with the huge diamonds on your finger reminded him every single time he caught a glance.  
“Beautiful isn’t she?” Xavier jumped at the sudden voice next to him. He was thinking so deeply he didn’t realize that Michael was not only back but standing right next to him. “You know they say that the most beautiful gesture someone can do for you is to die for you. I think that’s a fucking lie. Dying for someone is easy. Living for someone is much harder. But I would do both for her.” Xavier listened to Michael and let out a sigh.  
“Yeah. She really is something.”  
“Well, you wouldn’t really know, you haven’t known her for as long as I do. But let me tell you one thing Plympton, once you had a taste of her, she will make you go insane. I cannot count how many man and woman I have murdered just because they looked at her.” Xavier looked at Michael who was still looking at you. He moved out of the way when Michael moved to caress your cheek. “And I’m so close to doing the same to you since I know what you two done when I was gone. Yes, I gave you permission but that still doesn’t mean I’m not jealous. She wanted a pet, which she got because she deserves everything and more. It will take me time to get used to you, Plympton, since she is so fond of you.”  
“Thank you” was all Xavier could say before he decided to leave the room. Just as he was about to close the door behind himself, he heard you calling out Michael’s name as he talked to you.  
Honestly, Xavier was disappointed and incredibly jealous that he will never have you only to himself, but he decided that with time, everything will fall into place.  
As for now, he will continue to be your little pet.


	2. Part 2

Outpost 3.  
Possibly the most boring one of them all.   
Michael knew from the moment he stepped into the outpost that bringing you wasn’t the smartest thing to do. You were bored out of your mind while he was doing his interviews. The only person you were excited to see was Miriam, who didn’t even remember you. Luckily you had Xavier with you.  
Xavier entertained you while Michael was working. He even made you work out one day, but you swore never to do that again.   
Xavier had an amazing time at the outpost. He not only got to spend more time with you, but he also got to annoy the others. Maybe he enjoyed that a bit too much. However, what no one saw coming, is that you became ill.  
It wasn’t the radiation, since Michael made sure to keep you safe during your travel. Xavier suspected the food.  
“I mean she hasn’t been eating well. Not that this place can give good food, but we did bring some for her. She also has been sleeping a lot more.” explained Xavier as both he and Michael watched you in bed, your face pale, you looked extremely tired. Xavier, of course, felt your pain, but he was very good at hiding it. He felt just how tired you were.  
“I will fix this, My Love. I won’t do another interview until you are well again.”  
“No need for that. The longed we stay here the more I hate it. Xavier will look after me. And if anything happens he will call you.” you said while holding Michael’s hand.  
“I apologize. I shouldn’t have brought you here.”  
“No, it’s okay. I did enjoy not being home all the time, it’s just the people here. I’m telling you something is not right.”  
Soon, Michael found out that the bad feeling you hadn’t wasn’t just due to your illness.   
Witches.  
As soon as Michael killed all occupants, they were here. Michael panicked a little, he knew he will be able to handle them, but he feared for you. You were ill and the only person protecting you was Xavier who didn’t have any powers.  
After the witches killed Miss Mead, Michael was mad. He found the witches doing a ritual. They were about to succeed and send one of them back to the past when suddenly every candle went out in the room.  
“Good evening, Cordelia.” everyone looked towards the voice, your voice. You were standing in the doorway with Xavier behind you. “It was very low of you to curse me. But when I realized that it was your little trick to keep me from saving my husband, I got really mad.”  
“Hello Y/N.” said Cordelia as he watched one single candle light up right next to you. She also noticed the man standing by your side. “I’m afraid it was the only way of getting you out of the way. You are my best student up to this day, and you have gone so wrong. You married the Antichrist, and I know you have plans on giving him, children. I cannot let that happen.” she said.  
“I think I told you this the day I left your side. I love Michael, I will protect him at all costs, and you will never ever be able to stop us.”   
The next few minutes of silence was tense. Xavier didn’t understand a thing that was going on, but Michael felt it. You used your powers on Cordelia, it was so intense he nearly suffocated. You were strong. Much stronger then all those years ago, Michael felt it Cordelia and her witches felt it. You were too much.  
You felt the intent from Mallory to help Cordelia, so you quickly finished every one. But you also knew it will drain your powers for a long time, so you had to be efficient.   
And as Michael examined all the blood and body parts in the room, you nearly fainted, Xavier was the one who caught you.  
“Holy shit.” said Xavier. “I swear from now on I won’t make you angry. Fuckin’ hell,” he said as he held you and looked at the scene in front of him.   
Michael was also quickly by your side.   
“We need to get her back home.” said Michael and Xavier agreed with a quiet nod. Leaving the outpost, Michael felt defeated.   
He lost Miss Mead, his plan didn’t work, and both of you were nearly killed. He nearly lost everything. Michael blamed himself for not realizing that you were under a curse and he blamed himself for the state that you were in.  
After you arrived back home, Michael carried you into your bedroom and put you on the bed. You were asleep due to exhaustion.   
Michael couldn’t bear to look at you as he left the room. Xavier stayed with you because he wasn’t allowed to sleep on your and Michael’s bed, he kneeled on the floor, holding your hand.   
Hours passed and you were still asleep. Xavier finally decided to eat something only to find Michael with his face in his hands.  
“You shouldn’t be so depressed, I know your plan failed, but at least she is still alive.” Xavier said but Michael didn’t even react. “You might not know this, but for the last almost five years, I learned a lot about you Mr Bringer-of-the-Apocalypse, not only about Y/N. I know that you are a man with plans, and you don’t like it when it doesn’t go your way. However, when it doesn’t, Y/N’s there to cheer you up. I might just be a pet, but I’m not blind.”  
“Don’t talk to me like that.” Michael finally spoke up, looking at Xavier. “Like you know me when you don’t. You might have noticed things here and there, but you do not know me Plympton.”  
“I don’t, I really don’t. But I do know one thing. You love Y/N. And so do I. Although our love for her is not different, she wouldn’t blow up five witches for me, maybe one, but not five. She’s the strongest person I know. Not just her powers, her everything. She will heal and regain her power quicker than you would think”  
Michael knew about Xavier’s feelings, and even before he became your little pet, Michael expected him to fall in love with you. So, this wasn’t a surprise. Michael also knew that you will always love him and no one else.  
“So, instead of mopping around in the kitchen, go to her. Hold her and when she wakes up you will be there for her.” Xavier said as he took a bite of his food.   
Five years he had spent with you and Michael was still not sure about him. He knew Xavier, more than Xavier knew himself. But Michael couldn’t really point out why Xavier was giving him advice, and not even bad advice at that.   
However, Michael didn’t need to be told twice, he stood up and left the kitchen, but not before saying.  
“You can sleep with us tonight. For her. She likes to have you in bed with us. It will help her heal.” Michael left without waiting for an answer.  
You never felt a better relief then to wake up and find yourself not only at home but in your favourite sandwich. In-between Michael and Xavier. You were facing Michael with your head on his arm as he slept facing you, arm on your waist. Behind you, Xavier with his head buried into your back, arm also on your waist right below Michael’s. You already felt a lot better. Yes your powers were drained, yes you were exhausted and yes you did just blow Cordelia and her little witches up, but you didn’t care. All you cared about was that both Michael and Xavier was there, safe and sound with you. So, you quickly fell right back to sleep.


End file.
